


Balanced life (that we could have)

by crimsonswirls



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fan Art, GGE16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: Life could be worse even if the apartment was empty except a curtain pole bent from the weight of curtains of the previous owners, a coat rack and a inflatable bed meant for two, as long as Mickey had what he was never brave enough to imagine before; a life where he could leave to work the way Gallaghers did: in a hurry with a packed breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corriver/gifts).



**Happy Holidays Corriver! *-***  
I hope Ian is sweet ~~and homewifey~~ enough for youuuu!

 

When I saw your prompt items "sweet!Ian", "pancakes" and "it's the food always makes him feel loved" I was slammed with an idea of Ian fixing Mickey breakfast every morning when he's not on call before Mickey leaves to his outdoors-y work, and I knew I'd have to do it.

I took a small risk as you wanted to not get post s5 -stuff involved in it and I did the picture few weeks before the episode-we-don't-talk-about aired but luckily enough with very small fixing in the background I could make it hopefully enjoyable enough for you but give me a peace of mind too, I hope you don't mind that. <3

 


End file.
